Siblings
by Hurt inside and out
Summary: What if Ashley was Andros' sister?
1. Soccer

Summary: What would happen if Ashley was Andros' long lost sister?

"Carlos, pass it here!" Ashley yelled to her friend who was in possession of the soccer ball.

They had been playing soccer for the last three hours and not once gotten tired. Ashley was about as tired as Andros which was weird because from the studies that had been in the library at KO-35 the only people who tired at that rate were Karovans.

She put this from her mind and focused on the game in front of her, and just in time too. Carlos had just sent the ball her way and had she been zoned a moment longer she could have been hurt severely.

Suddenly she blacked, like she had worked too hard and her body just shut down. But that never happened with her! She was like a walking mummy and didn't have to sleep for at least three days on end.


	2. Chocolate

AN: Hi, Sorry the last chapter was so short, it was supposed to be the intro to the story and I kind of wanted to make it suspenseful. Also, I don't care if you review, that won't be why I update. If you do choose to review then I would like it very much if you would please not throw flames, it really only tells me that you don't like it, but they won't stop me writting. Also I thank those who reviewed previous to this chapter being updated, you know who you are. anywash, I took up enough space and most likely than not most of the people who are reading the story just skip over this part, so without further adu...

ON TO THE STORY!!!

When she awoke she realized that it was dark, meaning that they had taken her to the infirmary and had turned out the lights. She hated the dark, but fortunately for her she knew about the light switch on the side of all the beds.

She flipped the switches and suddenly regretted it as she saw all her teammates surrounding her bed. She pretended to be asleep as they all woke up from their sleep. And because Carlos was at that side of the bed he might be blamed for it rather than her. Not to mention that her eyes were burning from the brightness that the lights emitted.

She felt someone tighten their grip on her hand and then release it, but it couldn't have been Carlos, he was on the other side of her. TJ wouldn't hold her hand, he'd wait till she was awake and then hug her to death. So that left Cassie and Andros, but Cassie didn't have that rough of hands. That left…

"Andros?"

"Yeah Cass?"

"What time is it?" Cassie asked groggily.

"About 3, why?"

"Cause that's when Alpha predicted that Ashley would wake up."

Suddenly there were footsteps coming towards her and she could practically feel their eyes on her. She wanted nothing more than to disappear right then. Well, that and some hot chocolate.

"Maybe Alpha's calculations were off." Andros said frustrated as he hit the wall with his fist.

Just as everyone was walking away she found the strength to talk.

"I…want….chocolate" she said wincing as every word came out. She didn't know what caused it, but she felt like she had been knocked upside the head a few hundred times. Which was probably true as Cassie's view of gentle and hers were completely different as Cassie thought gentile meant not giving them marks, but otherwise smacking the person senseless.

"Ash!!"

"Ashley!"

"You're awake!"

"AHH!!"

These sounds she recognized though they gave her a immense headache. She winced at the sound and they seemed to get the point that the loud noises hurt her.

"Ash, you're awake! How are you, are you okay, you gave us a scare, maybe we shouldn't play that long next time, I think you kind of needed loads of sleep"

"W-why?" she stammered as it was still hard for her to talk.

"Cause you were out for five days Ashley!" This was a different voice. It soothed her like a brothers voice might. _No, your brothers dead, you left him in the streets to die after you fled_ Yelled one part of her _I didn't leave him, he practically forced me to go when he told the others to take me as far away as possible._ Yelled the sensible part of her right back at her.

---

"Guys I think she's going delusional, her brother is still at home waiting for her to come home from Summer School."

She apparently didn't realize that she had screamed aloud of every one to hear. Andros knew that this is what his sister had done but she had always stayed with him after the fight with their parents. They had screamed so loudly that it had frightened both children and they had eventually ended up in Andros' room hugging each other for support. Then a few years later there had been a massive fight, in which Zhane had gone into his coma.

He had sent Karone away for fear that she might also end up in a coma. She had given him her morphed just before she had gone to ensure that she would be back. He hadn't seen her since then and had given her morpher to Ashley.

He had cried himself to sleep that night because his mind kept telling him that he had betrayed his only sister.


	3. Locket

Ashley had fallen back in her dream world and was seeing part of her childhood when she noticed the small boy playing with her. He looked like he would grow up very handsome, but something struck her as familiar.

He had brown and gold striped hair. It looked very cute on him and she suspected that he would be well known in the future as he was probably the only one with that hair style. But it didn't feel right. Her younger self was playing with him, but he kept calling her Karone. _That's not my name, my name is Ashley, not Karone._

_---_

"_That's not my name…Ashley…Karone." She mumbled lightly._

_His heart stopped. How could she know about Karone? He had never told anyone and most certainly not her. The only way she could know about Karone would be if she had snuck into his room and taken it from his locket while he was asleep. He always wore the locket though and it had a picture of his younger self with a picture of Karone's younger self in it._

_The only one who had a identical locket would be Karone herself. She would never have taken it off as it was a token of their friendship as siblings._

_---_

Ashley woke, but didn't open her eyes. She felt like she had lost something in the short amount of time that she was asleep. She quickly remembered the locket that held her family's picture in it, or at least two of them. She didn't know who they were or if they were even still alive for her to find out, but she never stopped searching for them. She quickly looked at her wrist that always held this locket and realized that it was no longer there.

"Oh no, this can't be happening!! Now I won't be able to identify him if he has the same one. No, no, no, no, no. AGH."

She didn't realize someone come into her room as she was now in the fetal position.

Andros walked into her room and saw Ashley curled up into a little ball on the bed. She had tears coming from her eyes and he suspected that she had been this way for a while now. He ran up to her bed and tried his best to comfort her with words.

"Ashley? Are you okay? What's wrong, maybe I can help."

Ashley heard a familiar voice and immediately wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her after getting over the shock and simply let her cry until she fell asleep in his arms.

As soon as she was asleep he put her back down on the bed gently. He supposed that she had had a hard day and that she needed to rest.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Ashley awoke in a dark room yet again. It was becoming routine for her. She was starting to hate the infirmary and really just wanted to go to her room and stay there with Alpha looking in on her healing progress.

She knew that it might take a while for the others to be satisfied with her well-being, but she really just wanted to be in a familiar surrounding for a while.


	4. The Past

AN: Sorry this took so long, I have school. **ON TO THE STORY!!**

Cassie was noticing a behavior difference with Ashley. She knew that this behavior often occurred when she was deep in thought or just was bored, but it still bothered her to see Ashley so closed up.

Ashley was usually a very outgoing girl who never let anything stand in her way. By closing up she was ultimately defying her nature. Then again, Cassie also knew that the only thing that would snap Ashley out of it would be a hug from one of her friends.

Cassie thought that Ashley should get a few more minutes to think about what ever it was that was bothering her, then she should snap out of it. If she was bored than they could go to the mall. The earrings that Cassie had found the other day were beautiful and she really wanted to get them while they were on sale this week.

---

Ashley had looked everywhere for her locket and still could not find it. It was like it had disappeared into a black hole.

She was trying to figure out where she hadn't looked yet when someone wrapped their arms around her and squeezed her so hard she felt like her lungs would never get air again. However, turning around she realized that it was only Cassie. She was actually kind of thankful, she felt kind of lonely without her sibling to talk to.

"Hey, want to go crash the mall? I found these really cool earrings and I really want to get them while they are on sale. Besides, then we can look at all the pretty gems."

"I think that I've seen all the gems I need to thanks. I still haven't gotten over that jewelry heist that Astronema had last week. You go ahead and maybe I'll meet you there. I really just want to take a nap, it's been a long day for me."

With that Ashley walked away without even waiting for a response. There was something seriously wrong here. Ashley never did that, no matter what happened Ashley always waited for an answer from whoever she was talking to before leaving, she hated having the last word in a conversation.

---

Ashley went to her room and sat on her bed. She didn't really feel like sleeping without her locket, it made her feel safe to know that her brother was always with her. She knew that she could count on her friends, but that wasn't the same.

Cassie was like a sister, but she didn't feel any safer with Cassie than with Carlos or TJ. Andros only really made her feel safer she supposed because she had a feeling like she had known him all her life. Almost like a biological brother. That was crazy though. Her brother was dead, she killed him by leaving him to fight alone.

---

Andros watched the video for what felt like the hundredth time that day. His sister being taken away from him and no image of the person or monster that took her.

He had been dwelling on her captor ever since she had been taken from him. It was amazing how he could fight the worst monsters ever seen, yet when it came to his sister he turned to a teary mess.

He needed to find her. It was his mission in life to find her and figure out what had happened to her all these years.

Turning off the video he put the chip back in its rightful place. After doing so he left to his room; he was getting a headache that only a nice long nap could cure.

AN: I don't have any clue what the next few chapters are going to be about, so I would appreciate it if you could leave a few suggestions with the reviews you leave. Though I have not yet had any I am told that there are reviews that are reffered to as FLAMES, if you should like to post one then please feel free, but please add in what you would like done, I want to make the story to appeal to everyone as best that I can. Also should you find mistakes please let me know and I will try to correct them, I am reading over the story over and over to try to catch it, but I have read this story before and therefore am having a bad time with seeing the mistakes because I know what will happen next.

It has also come to my knowledge that I have not added a disclaimer. I do not feel these nessicary die to the title of the website. FAN kind of means that you like another person's work and when you merge fiction onto it it kind of tells you flat out that only the plot is yours (although I do believe that some credit must go to the people who are giving you the inspiration to go on).

Thanks to my reviewers and to all of you who like this story and are just not in the mood to review...Yes, I'm talking to you. I really like reviews, but I don't mind not getting them.

My 4 reviewers are:

SailorMarsFan - thanks, I hope you liked this chapter as well.

PinkRangerV - Yay! I like it when people say I did good!

sunflowerlily - Did I update quickly enough? I tried to write as fast as I could just to hear your next reaction.

crazedchick - Glad you like it. There might be a small relationship in there somewhere, but I don't have it yet. Let me know which ones you want and I'll try to get them in there. I also tried to get the chapters a bit longer because the beginning was proably more like and intro than a chapter.

Due to several things going on there may be a short delay to the next few chapters, but I would like you to remind me should the next update be more than two months apart. I really don't want my readers to wait forever to read the next piece.


End file.
